Card games are commonly played for recreational and entertainment purposes. Popular card games include 21 or Blackjack, Poker, Bridge, and several others. Even a particular card game can have different variations of being played, and some even have different sets of rules associated with those variations.
Since most people have fun playing games, card games can also be used as a means of helping people learn new material or memorize information learnt earlier. Learning educational material, for example, subjects like Biology, History, Math and English, can be made more fun and interesting if matter for such subjects can be presented in the form of a game.
Card games having an educational component associated therewith are known in the art. Certain educational card games serve the purpose of illustrating difficult concepts to a player visually. Such card games typically provide stimulation to a player's brain, or, help in memorizing new study material. For example, they might help players learning the use of mathematical operations, or they may be used as flash cards to memorize subjects like Biology, History, etc.
Traditional card games usually have very rigid playing rules. For example, most of them are either self-playing card games (where the player plays by himself or herself), or have strict requirements on the number of players who can play the card game together. Because players who wish to play such a card game might not have a company of other players every time they want to play, this restricts the use of the game to certain times only. As a result, player(s) are unable to play and enjoy such a card game at all times. Another disadvantage of commonly played card games is that they are designed for pre-selected levels of difficulty so that they are rendered useless for people who intend to play at other levels of skill and mental maturity. In such situations, people have to find other games that are better suited to their cognitive interests and mental maturity levels.
In many situations, several card games associated with counting are permitted to be played inside (the premises of) a legal gaming establishments only. These gaming establishments are typically subject to the laws of a state, county or other political jurisdiction. As a result, such card games are less versatile as they cannot be played at all places universally.
Accordingly, card games have been designed before, but previous games have been limited to be played under specific conditions and rules, and cannot be adjusted to be played by people of all ages and mental maturity levels. Some card games can only be played at select locations, and some only when a predetermined number of players are available. Thus, there is a long-felt need for card games that can be played universally at all times and places, flexible enough to be played by one or more players with varied levels of mental maturity, and yet be entertaining and educational with minimal requirements.